


When you play the piano 當你演奏時

by GraySun



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySun/pseuds/GraySun
Summary: 如果說片場有一座鋼琴，如果說赤楚衛二還記得那些音樂流暢於指尖，如果說他彈奏了和町田啟太喜歡的那些曲目。
Relationships: Machida Keita/Akaso Eiji, mcak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	When you play the piano 當你演奏時

**Author's Note:**

> mcak-RPS慎入，好啦我覺得應該會蠻OOC的，不敢寫太長怕過於崩壞，簡單的短打大家看看就好。  
> 點文梗概：可以求寫一段赤楚用片場的鋼琴(腦補有)練習彈la la land的主題曲然後町田湊過來聽嗎?

01 [Swipesy Cakewalk (SCOTT JOPLIN, 1900) Ragtime Piano Roll Legend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQnCT9HnMNA)

第一次聽見琴聲是在中午過後，片場其實有不少人昏昏欲睡，輕柔的鋼琴聲從角落流竄出來，町田作為不睡覺不補眠的一員自然的被這琴聲吸引。

旋律輕巧活潑但又不吵雜，讓他忍不住回想起老家午後悠哉邁著貓步在庭院散步的那幾隻貓咪們，好像可以看見他們慢悠悠地晃著尾巴晃過前廊在從轉角調皮的偷襲其他貓咪，然後幾隻貓咪滾作一團。

－－想著他忍不住偷偷笑了出來。

那時候町田跟劇組大部分的人都還沒有很熟悉，更多的維持著表面的客套和有禮的社交距離，隨著拍攝時間拉長他也越來越放鬆，他漸漸發現並不會每次在片場都能聽見輕快的鋼琴演奏，也發現通常琴聲出現的時候赤楚都不會在現場。

02 [Passacaglia, Harpsichord Suite in G minor (HWV 432) - George Frideric Handel, Piano](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_R-xfPPN-k)

赤楚發現這座直立式鋼琴的時候有點手癢，一開始只是彈一點簡單的小品，但有時候總是會忍不住想要再多彈一點喜愛的曲目。

從小學習古典樂除了熟悉之外一定也有覺得喜歡到不行的音樂類型，拉赫曼尼諾夫的第二號鋼琴協奏曲固然好聽，但卻不適合這種偷閒的時候快速演奏，思緒千迴百轉在他了解到自己要彈奏什麼的時候音樂已經開始流淌了。

是韓德爾的Passacaglia，作為G小調組曲的最後一章節，旋律中強而有力的變奏一直是他喜歡的部分，讓他忍不住聯想到爵士樂的經典節拍，雖然實際上變奏方式不太一樣但都帶給人一種歡快悠然的感受。

赤楚坐在鋼琴前，手指靈巧的在琴鍵上滑動跳躍－－在鋼琴前面演奏的赤楚和在劇組中迷糊天然的模樣截然不同，光線穿過他為了劇中造型特意修剪得較厚重的瀏海，灑落在他平常會在演戲時會注視著他的眼瞳之上，那雙眼睛彷彿更加閃閃發光和溫暖的午後陽光相互輝映著，他瞳孔因此變得透明而溫潤似琥珀，音樂來到結尾愈加緊湊，他忍不住輕輕抬起頭閉上了眼睛－－

町田不知道為什麼沒有出聲打招呼，只是默默聽完這五分鐘左右的曲目，在赤楚閉上眼睛的時候悄悄無聲地離去。

他心中想著：雖然很多人說他果然是王子啊，但在看到赤楚彈奏鋼琴的那一幕他覺得赤楚才是真正像王子一般優雅的那個人吧。

03 [Another Day Of Sun – La La Land Cast](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4MADR23mzE#t=7s)

赤楚今天一反常態的選擇了通俗的音樂來彈奏，或許是因為在和町田聊天聊到未來時想起這部電影最後的結局，他始終記得第一次進入電影院電影開頭奪人耳目的那首音樂和歌舞表演，這首曲目堪稱是la la land的經典場景。

坐在鋼琴前手指自然地就按下了第一個音，在往後的節奏和音符就流暢的連接交織成他當初聽見時喜歡的那個樂聲。

因為一樣是演員所以更能對主角追求演戲的那種熱忱和煎熬感同身受，更可以理解她鬥志激昂走入片場試鏡卻又一次次被回絕的那種失望和自我懷疑，在這條路上他也仍在摸索和努力，每一天只要能夠有戲可以演就很開心。

在櫻桃魔法的片場無疑是一次開心的經驗，和年齡相近的人們一起工作創造出一部溫柔的作品真的是非常令他開心又自豪的事情。

一首曲目結束似乎還不夠抒發他心中的情緒，指尖輕輕頓了一下跳到另一個琴鍵按了下去，又是一首電影上映後耳熟能詳的樂曲。

04 [A Lovely Night – Ryan Gosling and Emma Stone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4MADR23mzE#t=10m54s)

旋律從緩慢逐漸變得輕快，赤楚感受著音樂流動忍不住露出了笑容，暢快地演奏本身就是一種不須言語的情感抒發。

在他看不見的門邊町田不由自主踏入了這狹小的鋼琴擺放空間，這應該是一個道具倉庫，但不知道是誰遺留了一架完好無損的鋼琴在此處。

他的進入似乎驚擾了赤楚的演奏，赤楚有些驚慌地停下手上的動作，轉過頭仰著臉看向他。

－－他真的有一雙濕漉漉靈動的雙瞳。

這樣的念頭只是一閃而過而已，町田盡量讓自己不過於激動的自然開口：「不繼續嗎？」

赤楚看上去有些窘迫，或許是因為許久沒在他人面前演奏讓他感到些許緊張，他想了想：「恩，繼續！」

語畢還自己點了點頭吸了口氣，在開始重新開始演奏之前，赤楚往旁邊挪了些空間空出琴椅的左半邊位置，轉頭問：「町田桑要不要坐下呢？」

不知道為什麼他抬頭看著自己說的每一句話似乎都像是在渴求什麼，町田無法說出拒絕的話，在他意識過來之前就已經笑著應聲坐了下來。

耳畔迴盪的是赤楚彈奏他已經熟記於心的旋律，但是和每一次在耳機中或是電腦播放的又不太一樣，不只是音樂只剩下鋼琴旋律的差異，仔細想想或許還有這是赤楚親手彈奏的部分吧。

他無疑是喜歡赤楚的演奏的，如果可以他會希望可以聽更多。

在心底深處有這樣的念頭一閃而過，而赤楚一無所知，町田本人也沒有把這個念想放在心上。

_－－這是一個美好的午後，讓一切都順其自然吧。_

**Author's Note:**

> 都已經說會OOC了不要揍我RRRRRRR 總之我盡力ㄌQqQ！
> 
> 曲目簡介：  
> 1\. Swipesy Cakewalk ：經典爵士小品，擅自認定赤楚既然喜歡la la land應該也是有涉略一點爵士。  
> 2\. Passacaglia：韓德爾的第七號G小調組曲（HWV 432）的最後一個變奏樂章，其實原本不是鋼琴曲但不少人改編而且我很喜，譜面也不是很難彈所以就拿來用了。  
> 3\. Another Day Of Sun：樂來越愛你的經典開場舞配樂，基本上我覺得這部女主演員在追求演戲這條路上應該對不少演員來說都會心有戚戚焉，我想不管是赤楚還是町田都會在這部分有共鳴，是他們喜歡這部電影的原因之一（揣測  
> 4\. A Lovely Night：沒幹嘛就是覺得既然要讓町田聽就要來個有點曖昧的曲目，不然對不起RPS（好，這首真的很經典的曖昧神曲，放得是純鋼情版原版是有歌詞的。


End file.
